Reunited at last
by Izzyrm121
Summary: Lizzie and Owen were reborn. They were erased, but yet... somehow their souls came back. Which completely messed up the two new kids, with completely different lifestyles. Will Lizzie and Owen be able to take control of the new bodies... or will the actual inhabitants cease what is truly theirs?   Updated for the fans!


My breath caught in my throat. She seemed… different. Her hair rushed down her chest in strips of red. Her lips parted, her nose rimmed with freckles. Her eyes were knitted together, her face absolutely covered with concentration.

All of these memories rushed into my head. It felt like they somehow belonged to me, but I couldn't quite place when or where. Was it possible? A hallucination, perhaps? No, I decided. The memories were too clear, and were rimmed with an odd certainty of my life.

Or old life.

I didn't understand anything fully. I clutched my head in frustration. _What is happening? _I thought. A migraine pulsated across my head, disappearing and reappearing every couple of seconds. I was in the library, surrounded by shelves of books. Staring through the shelf to my left, I noticed a girl.

One word echoed through my head, like a reawakening of the sorts.

Lizzie.

The voice in my head was clear, a man's voice, in his twenties- I could only guess. Lizzie, the voice echoed again, urging me to… do something.

I tried to take charge of the situation, make any of it make sense. It was impossible, the word echoed through my head every time I tried to ignore it.

The girl was looking down at a book, reading the summary. I noticed she was at an end. She put the book back onto the shelf, flipped her hair, and began to descend somewhere else.

Lizzie, the voice urged again.

I stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do or say. She was walking further away, her hips moving in place with her legs.

Out of complete incontrol, my hand reached out figuratively in her direction. My lips parted, and the name exploded from my mouth. "Lizzie!" I yelled.

Immediately, I covered my mouth. The girl kept walking.

My hand fell from my mouth. I was possessed. None of the actions I was doing was in my control. My legs moved across the isle, and came to the end. They turned, and headed toward the girl. "Lizzie?" my mouth asked.

The girl was a couple of feet away.

She turned. She was beautiful. She wore a light blue sweater that gracefully covered her slender body. A skirt curled around her knees.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

My lips moved. The voice coming out of me was sad. "You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" she asked.

"Lizzie." The voice said, as if unbelieving the fact that she didn't remember me… or it.

"That's not my name. I am sorry; you must be looking for the wrong person. My name is Gabriella." She said.

And just like that, the possessed feeling of not being in control disappeared, and I was left standing there, dejected.

I blinked.

I stood there for a moment. I realized that Gabriella (Lizzie?) was still standing next to me, waiting for a response.

"I… uh, I… Sorry." I sputtered. "Yeah. Bye."

My face had reddened, and I ran away from her. Away from the shelves of books, finally passing the stairs and was out the door.

I was going crazy.

Gabriella stood there, stunned. She was trying to be generous, but that was obviously not the right thing to do in that case.

She felt an urgency to follow the unnamed stranger. She was interested in odd things. She also, had been dubbed 'nosy' by the time she was five.

Oddly enough, she absolutely loved the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. She didn't like killing kittens, that wasn't her thing. But she liked being curious. She was 17, after all.

Before she even knew it, she was walking down the stairs, and was out the door, following the man who disturbed her compassionate time at the library.

He was running across the street. She followed. After a while, she wanted to stop following, for it seemed just weird to follow a guy around that she didn't even know. He was younger than her, she knew that much. But that was it. She didn't know him.

When she tried to stop, she couldn't. She was compelled to follow.

After many turns, the boy reached a street full of townhouses. She walked down it, and the boy finally decided to look back.

His blue eyes widened.

Then they glazed over. His features changed, from intense- to calm.

"Lizzie…" he said.

Something in her chest filled with warmth.

Her mouth moved for itself.

Somehow, she knew that the next word that left her mouth was bout to change her life forever. Memories rushed through her mind.

She was Lizzie.

Or Lizzie was her.

"Owen!" she yelled, and delightfully pounced on top of him, wrapping him with kisses.

They were together again.

Somehow, they had found each other.

Forever, they would stay.

Lizzie finally had a relationship in her life.


End file.
